Canceled
by Chaseheck12
Summary: When Cody's flight to Boston is canceled along with every other flight in America for Boston, due to a snowstorm, he's forced to drive back to Boston to get back to Bailey and his family. But he has many obstacles in his path.
1. Chapter 1

Canceled

1

Cody Martin sat in a chair in an airport in Los Angeles, talking on his phone. "Can't wait to be home, Bailey. Can't wait to see your beautiful face." Bailey could be heard giggling on the other end.

"I can't wait for you to come home either, Cody."

"Not as much as I am."

"I beg to differ." Bailey laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so."

"Well, then… Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Uh… Love you! Bye. See you in about fourteen to fifteen hours."

"Wait, Cody!" _BEEP. _Cody put his phone in his pocket.

"Attention, passengers, Flight 41 to Boston has been canceled."

"WHAT!!!" Cody screamed. Everybody looked to Cody, giving him weird looks. "Sorry." Cody walked up to the girl at the desk and asked, "What do you mean Flight 41 to Boston has been canceled?"

"I _mean_, Flight 41 to Boston has been-"

"I realize that, but why has it been canceled?!"

"Sir, you need to lower your voice."

"What is this, a library?!"

"Not exactly, but you need to lower your voice, people are starting to stare."

"Just please explain to me why the flight has been canceled?" Cody asked, lowering his voice.

"Because there has been a snow storm heading Boston's way and we don't want any harm to come to the plane."

"That's just great. Just great!"

"Sir, I am sorry for the inconvenience-"

"You should be sorry."

"Sir, what do you expect me to do, change the weather?"

"Alright, listen, Mother Nature, I can't really drive there, can I?"

"Yes…"

"But I don't have a car."

"You ever heard of a rental?" the girl asked, her tone getting angrier and angrier each sentence she spoke. Cody had been defeated. He sighed, spun around, grabbed his stuff, and exited the airport, giving the desk girl a cold look as he left. He hopped on one of the buses, holding on to one of the poles. He decided to call her and tell her the wonderful news. After the third ring she answered.

"Hi sweetie, are you still waiting for the plane?"

"Bailey, my flight's been canceled."

"WHAT!!!" Cody dropped the phone, his ear drum popped. Everybody had heard the shout through the twin's phone and they looked at him. Cody smiled at all of them, an embarrassed expression on his face. He gathered the phone from the floor and brought it to his ear.

"Bailey, you there?" He could here her breathing heavily.

"Cody, why?"

"Well, there's a snow storm heading our way and…"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I have two options: One, go to a different airport. Two, drive."

"Well, I guess you could go to another ai-" She stopped.

"Bailey? You there, babe?"

"Cody, all of the flights to Boston has been canceled."

"What?" Cody made sure this time that his voice was low. "How do you know?"

"Well, I'm watching the news and it said all of the flights in North America to Boston have been canceled."

"Jeez, looks like we're getting hit hard."

"Well, only one more option. Drive." Cody sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his head to the roof of the bus.

"Great. I have to drive all the way across North America. Just what I need."

"Well, on the bright side, your meeting there went good, right?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Good, now I want you to drive across North America-" Another sigh from Cody. "-so I can see you."

"Yeah, I will. I'll call you every hour of the drive. Just to hear your beautiful voice." A giggle from Bailey.

"Bye, Cody. Good luck."

"Bye. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I beg to differ." They both laughed. "Bye, Bailey."

"Bye, Cody." _BEEP. _


	2. Chapter 2

Canceled

2

"What the heck?" Cody stopped at railroad tracks- well, fifty feet from them, anyway, there were tons more cars in front of him. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. A train. It apparently had gone off the tracks and had crashed into a building. "I hate Salt Lake City," Cody whispered to himself. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Fifteen minutes had passed. Then thirty. An hour. Two hours. Now it was three hours, and soon Cody grew impatient. Ambulances and fire trucks- the building was on fire- had now arrived and Cody hoped and prayed that they could get the train off the tracks before tomorrow. His phone suddenly rang. He looked at it. Zack. He answered. "Yes, Zack?"

"Hey, buddy, how's the drive."

"It sucks right now, there's a train in a building, three hours have passed, and I really have to use a urinal."

"Aren't there any bathrooms around?"

"In a building, but that building happens to be on fire." Zack laughed.

"Sucks for you." He paused. "Uh-huh. Okay. Bailey wants to talk to you." Another pause. Then the voice.

"Cody, is everything alright?"

"Uh, no, actually, there's a train in a building, and I really have to… go." Bailey giggled.

"Sucks for you."

"Yeah, that's what Zack said. Stupid train, why can't it learn to stay on the tracks?"

"Well, look on the bright side." She paused.

"You can't think of anything, can you?"

"No, sorry." They both laughed.

"I have to go. Bye, Bailey."

"Bye, Cody." Cody hung up and looked at the train. Poor people in that building and train. But then he heard something. A… choo-choo. Another train. Half the train was still on the tracks, you'd think they'd stop all trains heading their direction. But they train still went on. Only then did they realize there was a train right in front of them, and they could do nothing about it. Cody closed his eyes, and there was a big BOOM, and he opened his eyes to see the train- the one in the building- head straight for the line of cars, and that line contained Cody, dumbstruck, but saw the train hit one car, then another, and then another, and soon it was demolishing the line of cars, and Cody closed his eyes, waiting for the train to reach his car.

* * *

"What's the purpose of this?" Zack asked, grabbing a big stack of playing cards and putting them inside his shirt.

"Because, you have to guess how many cards you have inside your shirt," Bailey responded.

"You're not doing it, are you?"

"Heaven's no, Cody would kill me."

"How will you know how many cards I've put inside my shirt?"

"I've told you, smart one, I've already counted the stack. Now guess."

"Fine, thirty-two." Bailey widened her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I'm telepathic." Bailey gave him a serious look.

"Fine, I counted the cards when you were counting them."

"Cheater," Bailey said. Zack grabbed the cards and put them inside the pack.

"That was more boring than Monopoly."

"You only say that because it has to do with business, while on the other hand, you love The Game Of Life."

"Hey, you can get married and have kids." Bailey gave him a glance that made Zack stop smiling.

"Sorry." Bailey's phone rang, and she rang to pick it up. It was Cody. She smiled and picked it up.

"Hey, has the train tracks been cleared."

"B-Bailey," a soft voice said.

"Cody, is that you?"

"A-A-A train."

"I know, has it been cleared?"

"B-Bailey, the train… It n-nearly hit my car."

"What happened?"

"B-Bailey, there was a-a-another train that h-h-hit the other train a-a-a-and that train from the building d-d-demolished, the line of cars, and my car was hit, but not fully. I-I-I have a deep cut in my leg, but help is on the way."

"Cody, are you okay?!" _BEEP_. Bailey looked at her phone and felt a tear roll down her cheek. _Cody_.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I have a lot planned for the next chapter, which will come maybe in a few days. If you read Bangkok, Chapter 6, which if you haven't, you should R&R, there was the car accident and I kind of did that again, except for this time, it's a TRAIN. Clever, huh? I know. Next chapter shouldn't be long, so R&R! Same for all my other stories… **


	3. Chapter 3

Canceled

3

_What if that happened? _Cody asked himself as he crossed some train tracks in Salt Lake City, Utah. _C'mon, Cody, think on the bright side. Just think of this as driving back home from work, except this time, it's across the country. _He continued down S Main St. He took a left and ended up on W Temple. And then he saw it. A car. Yes, a car, not a train. A car that apparently had driven into a building. Police were surrounded over the scene. He got out of the car in the middle of the road, leaving people to honk and scream specific words at him. They all passed. He walked over to a police officer talking to his partner while they stared at the car. He reached them and asked, "What the heck happened?" The officer turned his head to Cody. His name tag identified him as Carl Binning.

"Some idiot was drunk and rode into that building. The man's dead."

"How could that kill him?" Cody asked, his eyes wide with shock.

His partner responded this time. His name tag identified him as James Binning. They were brothers. "Well, his windows smashed when his car hit and the glass got in his skin."

"What's his name?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt who?"

"Kurt Martin." Cody felt himself tumble to the ground, although he kept himself completely still. Kurt Martin. His father.

"K-Kurt Martin?" James nodded. "Why? Do you know him?" Cody felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Cody nodded. "He's my father." Carl twisted his head to Cody.

"Kurt Martin is your father?" Cody nodded.

"Can I…" Cody pointed to the scene.

"Of course. Come here." James led him to the horrifying scene in front of Cody and ducked under the yellow 'DO NOT ENTER' Police tape. Cody followed and when they entered the building through the gaping hole in which the car had entered, there was a crowd of police. There were paramedics who were getting Kurt on a gurney. "Excuse me, excuse me…" The police and paramedics were doing their jobs, not hearing James speak. "Excuse me, I... PEOPLE!" The police and paramedics turned their heads towards Cody and James's direction. "This is Cody. Cody Martin." There were a few murmurs. "Yes, he is the father of Kurt, our victim in this tragedy." Then there was chatting. Police and paramedics were talking to each other about Cody. "He… SHUT UP!!!" Everyone went silent. "Please let him see his father. Cody, go ahead."

Cody nodded and walked to the gurney. People watched as he knelt in front of the pale face of Kurt Martin. "Hey, Dad. I haven't seen you since last Christmas. But I never would've guessed that seeing you walk out that door and announcing that you're leaving for tour was the last time I would see you. Alive, anyway." He turned his head to the police and paramedics who were watching without the slightest sound. He turned his head back to Kurt. "I, uh… I know that you weren't drunk, that's not like you. Unless they have full evidence, I don't believe that you were drunk."

Someone coughed. "But you're safe now… in Heaven. With God. Just give me a sign. What killed you? What killed you, Dad? What caused you to drive off the road and into the building? Please give me a sign." He paused. "I love you, Dad. Even if I don't see you a lot, I love you. I love you so much." He paused again. "Goodbye." He stood, walked over to James, and nodded, meaning, _Lets leave. _James nodded too. So they left, the police and the paramedics left in their place, having heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Cody drove away. Away from that awful scene. He stopped at a red light and slammed his head into the seat. He ignored the pain in his head. _What the heck happened to Dad? _Cody sighed and saw the light turn green and he took a left on W Temple. He felt like- The radio suddenly turned on. It made Cody jump and he quickly shut it off, having time to glance at the radio channel. 45.0. Cody rode on. But that specific number made Cody halt in the middle of the road again. 45. That had to mean something. It was a sign! And then the radio turned on again.

A man was talking. "And its 45 minutes to Midnight! Its going to get stormy here tonight, so drivers, hold on tight! I'm Bryce Lautner, and no, I'm not a brother of Taylor Lautner! Here's Someday by Rob Thomas!" Cody turned the radio off. 45 minutes. That had to mean _something. _Anything. Cody sighed and pulled out his phone. He decided to call his mom.

She picked it up after the second ring. She was crying. Apparently she knew. "Hi, honey. I have some bad news."

"I know, Dad died. Car accident. But I know he wasn't drunk. He's not like that."

"I didn't believe it either, Cody. You should call Bailey."

"Alright. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Cody." She hung up and Cody immediately called Bailey. She answered.

"Hi-"

"Bailey, you won't believe-"

"I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you soon. Thanks, have a great day." Cody shut his phone. He closed his eyes and sighed. He quickly sped away.

* * *

_1:50 AM, Bonanza, Utah_

Cody entered Bonanza, Utah and saw the sky light up with lightning. There was a big crackle of thunder that made Cody's ears hurt slightly. There was a car behind him and that was what was all in sight on the roads. Thunder crackled, lightning struck, and Cody became quite scared. But he pushed that aside and drove on. Still lightning struck and thunder crackled. Cody quickly drove on. And then the lightning struck. Beside the edge of the road a telephone pole stood high. But that telephone pole was soon on the ground as the lightning struck the top of the telephone pole.

The telephone pole landed right behind Cody's car and right in front of the other car. The front bumper smashed into the telephone pole. Airbags went off in the other car. Cody quickly stopped and got out, not bothering to wait for the car to stop completely. He ran to the other car and saw a women and a kid- the kid in the front seat, tragically- who were crying. The woman was, anyway, for the kid was unconscious, or, pray to God he wasn't, dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Canceled

4

"Ma'am, are you okay?!" Cody asked. What a stupid question to ask. Of course she wasn't okay. She's screaming, for crying out loud! The woman was shaking and screaming at the same time. But apparently she had enough courage to nod her head. Cody sighed with relief and quickly opened the car door. "Ma'am, get out." She sat there, shaking and screaming. "Ma'am, get out, please." She stopped screaming but continued shaking. She nodded again and got out, shaking furiously still. "Stay here, ma'am." He ran over to the other side of the car and quickly opened the passenger door. He grabbed the kid and walked back around where his mother was standing. He put him in her arms and reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

"What are you going to do?" the woman asked.

"I'm going to call 911." Only then did he realize his phone was not his pockets. It was probably in his car. He ran to his car, opened the door, and tried to find his cell phone. "Where the heck is-" Then lightning. Lightning struck. Right by his car. He quickly stepped back and the lightning hit right in front of his car. The woman screamed. "No, no, we're fine because lightning does not strike twice in the same pl-" It struck in the same place again. "Oh, crap!" He ran back to the woman and her unconscious son- or pray to God he wasn't dead- in her arms.

The lightning stopped. The thunder stopped. But the rain continued. It poured. Now he could get his cell phone! He ran to his car, opened up the door again, grabbed his cell phone, and immediately called 911. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, there are these two-" He spun around to see them but realized that they were gone. Where the hell did they go? "Uh, uh… They're gone."

"Sir, we aren't a fan of prank calls."

"No, no! This isn't a prank call. There were these two people- a woman and a boy, which was her son- they were in an accident, there was a storm, lightning, a telephone pole, it fell, hit the front of the car, the boy was unconscious, I went to get my phone, and now they're gone."

"Okay, what town?"

"Bonanza, Utah."

"Road?"

"S Main Street."

"Okay, we're coming." They hung up. Cody sighed, lifted his head to the sky, and gazed at the rain. He ignored the rain splashing onto his face, hitting his eyes. He brought his head down, and gazed at the road. Where did they go?

* * *

"So how old was the boy?" a police officer asked Cody.

"I don't know, nine, ten."

"And he was in the front seat?"

"Yes." A police officer was questioning him. His name was Grant Phillips. His partner's name was Austin Phillips. Another pair of brothers.

"What color of skin?" Austin asked.

"The boy or the woman?"

"Both."

"White."

"Color of hair?" Grant asked.

"The-"

"Both."

"Okay, the woman had blonde hair, and the boy had brown hair." Cody looked as the two police officers glanced at each other.

"Did you get one of their names?" Austin asked as he looked down at his clipboard.

"No," Cody responded. It was 4:00 AM and Cody had to wait two hours for them to get here.

"Color of eyes?"

"I didn't catch the kid's eyes, his eyes were closed, but the woman's eye color was blue."

"Okay, thank you, Cody, we'll be sure to find them, although I'm pretty sure there's about three million people in the US that have white skin, blonde hair, blue eye color, and nine or ten year old sons."

"Well, that's all I figured out." The car had been removed from it's place by a tow truck, and the police officers were about to leave. It was still pouring.

"Alright, Cody, you can leave." The police officers left and Cody stepped into his vehicle and drove off. All of this was happening unexpectedly and it was too much for Cody to handle. His dad was found dead, a woman and her child were in a car accident, they mysteriously disappeared, 45 minutes. Cody had to figure out what that meant. It had to be a sign. What did it me- His phone rang. Cody quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"45 minutes. 45 minutes. 45 minutes." _BEEP. _Cody looked at his phone. He quickly shut it. _Oh my go_- His phone rang again. He picked it up.

"Hello?!"

"Cody." A deep voice. A very deep voice.

"Who is it?"

"This is Kurt." Cody froze, and then so did his car as he took his foot of the accelerator. A long silence. Then laughter.

"Oh my god, that's classic!" Zack!

"Zack, that was not funny!"

"Heck yeah, it was!" He was laughing hard now.

"You're an ass!"

"Thank you!" But Cody soon joined in on the laughter. "Oh, that's good. So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just got questioned by cops because a car behind me two hours ago hit a telephone pole that fell by getting hit by lightning."

"Whoa, sounds like I missed a lot."

"Why are you calling me at four in the morning?"

"Because, I-" A pause. "Oh, okay. Cody, got to go!"

"Wait!" But Zack had hung up. Cody laid his cell phone down and drove on.

**I am sorry for the short chapter, I have a lot of school work to do, but I will make it up to you soon with a long chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Canceled

5

_Lakewood, Colorado: 10:13 AM_

"Hi, I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you soon. Thanks, have a great day." Cody shut his phone. _Why wasn't she picking up?_ Bailey always picked up. All the time. He was in the middle of nowhere again. A narrow road with nothing on it. Except Cody's car, of course. He took a right turn and then saw it. Too much excitement. But there it was. On the edge of the road were two people. One was kneeling on the ground, his hands on his head. And the other… he had a gun in his hand, pointing it at the man's head. Cody immediately stopped his car and got out.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing?" The man turned around. He raised a brow but raised the gun and pointed it at Cody. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Get on the ground," he said coldly.

"What the heck are you-"

"Get on the ground!" The man didn't have to tell him twice- actually, he did have to. Cody kneeled on the gravel and put his hands on his head. "You know what I'm doing?"

"You're pointing a gun at me."

"No, not that, you idiot! Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Sir, please, the man over there is innocent, please let him-"

"Innocent, my ass! This man murdered my brother! He's a killer!" The man with the gun started to weep. "He's a freaking killer!" Cody's eyes widened, regret pouring over him. And then he glanced around the man with the gun and saw the man who was at the edge of the road. Not anymore, however, because he was running away. Sprinting.

"Uh, sir-"

"He's a killer! A freaking killer!"

"Sir, you need to-"

"Don't interrupt me! Don't!"

"Sir!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Would you please take five seconds of your time as to look behind you!" The man with the gun glanced behind and saw the man running. He swore loudly and raised the gun to the man who was far away now, barely in sight. "Sir, you're not going to hit him unless you have been fully trained in sniping." The man sighed and lowered the gun.

"We need to go after him."

"Get in my car!" The man nodded and got into the passenger seat. Cody got in as well, slamming the car door.

"Which direction did he go?" the man with the gun asked.

"Northeast, I think."

"You think?"

"Yes." The man glanced at him, raising a brow before nodding. "Who was that man?" Cody asked.

"His name was Kurt." Cody's eyes widened.

"Kurt what?"

"Martin, I think."

"You think?!"

"Yes." Cody slammed his foot on the brake, making both adults slam their bodies on the air bag coverers. "Man, what the hell?"

"Kurt Martin is my dad!"

"What?! You're one of them?" He raised the gun.

"No, no, no! I… I don't murder. My dad doesn't murder, heck, my whole family hasn't even murdered!"

"You're his son?"

"That's not even the freaky part. My dad is dead." The man looked at him with a shocked look and slowly lowered the gun.

"What happened?" the man asked. "I'm Terin, by the way."

"Cody." There was an awkward silence until Cody spoke. "My flight was canceled. To Boston. So I had to drive all the way across the country. I started at LA and now I'm in Lakewood, Colorado. But when I was in Salt Lake City, Utah, there was this building and I stopped and asked the cops what happened and they said a man named Kurt Martin drove into the building. Apparently my father was drunk. But… no. He never gets drunk. He may be part of a rock band, but he never has gotten drunk." Cody stopped and waited for Terin's reply.

"This can't be happening. Too much as been happening to me. Too much excitement."

"Tell me about it," Cody said, looking at the fields and saw that the man was plain out of sight. The man! He had forgotten about his father! _Wait. Why would I chase after my father? But he murdered this man's family. No, it couldn't be _his _dad. No. _Terin's eyes suddenly widened.

"Dude, we forgot about Kurt! Drive!" Cody just sat there, staring at the steering wheel. "Go!" Cody blinked. "Dude, drive the freaking car! We're going to lose him!" Cody shook his head. "Excuse me?!" Terin shouted. Cody shook his head again. Terin grabbed the gun and pressed it lightly against Cody's temple. "Drive the car," he whispered. Cody didn't move. "DRIVE IT!!!" Cody put it in drive and sped northeast. _Dad, I am so sorry. _

* * *

"Drive it," Terin kept saying. He still pressed the gun against Cody's temple. "Drive-"

"Drive it! I get it! You don't have to keep repeating it!"

"Don't make me put a bullet in your-" Terin turned his head toward the field. There he was. Kurt. "Stop the car!"

"Wh-"

"Stop it!" Cody gave him a questioning look but stopped, parking in the middle of the road. Terin got out and ran to Kurt, who looked up and saw Terin. His eyes widened and he turned around. He ran. But Terin was too quick for him. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him to the ground. Terin lay on top of him. He pressed the gun to Kurt's temple. "What the heck were you thinking, running away from me?" Kurt whimpered. "Huh?" Kurt smiled and shook his head. "What?!" Kurt shook his head.

"Don't touch him!" Terin turned his head to his left and saw Cody staring at him twenty yards away.

"Cody. This man murdered my-"

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did! Yes, he did!" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"And do you have any proof?" Cody snapped.

"Yes, in fact I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"This gun! He used this gun to kill my brother! And I know that he used it because he's showed it to me before!"

"My dad does not own a gun."

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he does not. He's my father." When Terin was about to explode his anger, Kurt grabbed the gun, grabbed Terin's arm, and yanked him up. He grabbed Terin's feet and flipped him up in the air. Terin landed on his back uncomfortably hard. Terin screamed out in pain. Kurt got up, gun in hand, pointing it at Terin.


	6. Chapter 6

Canceled

6

"Cody," a voice whispered in his head as Kurt pointed the gun at Terin. "Stop him." It wasn't his thoughts, more like an echo. The voice sounded familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him. The voice belonged to his dad. "Stop him, Cody. That's not me." _But it looks exactly like you!_ "Stop him, Cody." Cody took a look at- well, the person that looked like Kurt. Cody sighed and ran for him. He pushed the man over and clawed for the gun in the man's hand.

* * *

_Where am I? _Cody thought. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He… he was in a hospital room. In the bed. _So… everything that happened following the train wreck… Everything was a dream? Oh, thank God! _

"Hello, Cody." He wheeled his head to his left. Bailey. She was crying.

"Bailey, what's… what's wrong?"

"Your dad's dead, Cody. He drove himself in a building. The police think he was drunk." Cody felt his heart beat in his throat. "I'm sorry, Cody."

"No. No, no, no. No!" He began to sob. _Wait. _He snapped his head up to look into Bailey's eyes, full of tears. That's exactly what happened to Kurt in my dream.

"Oh, and Cody?"

"W-What?" He could barely speak.

"You're dead."

* * *

Cody desperately clawed for the gun. Both had it, and were pulling for possession. "Give me the gun!" Cody shouted, pulling as hard as he could.

"You might as well forget it, you selfish brat!" The man pulled and the gun slipped from Cody's hands, and into the man's. He stood up and breathed. "You're tough for a scrawny little skeleton." He pointed it at Cody and smirked. "And after this, you will be a skeleton. I'll bury you in the ground and shoot you another time just to make sure you're officially dead. Say goodbye to your soul." He pulled the trigger. There was a click, but nothing came. Cody looked up and saw the man's look on his face. The gun wasn't loaded. No ammo. Cody smirked.

"I still have my soul." And with that, Cody got up, and walked away. But the man wasn't giving up. Cody didn't notice that the man was putting ammo in the gun from his pocket. He loaded, pointed it at Cody's back, and pulled the trigger. There was a BOOM and Cody felt the pain rush up his spine. The bullet had hit directly at the center of his spine. He tumbled to the ground, screamed with pain. The man shot again. It hit the back of his head. Cody was going to die.

* * *

Bailey's cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Bailey Pickett."

"Hi, ma'am, this is FBI Agent Robert Raines. I'm guessing you're his girlfriend?"

"That's right."

"Well, your boyfriend has been found in Lakewood, Colorado, on a deserted road, dead. He was shot two times, apparently, once in the spine, once in the back of the head." Bailey felt the phone loosen from her grip, and it felt to the floor.

* * *

Bailey arrived at Lakewood, Colorado from a plane. The whole time she had been crying. A woman next to her had asked, "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend was shot," Bailey had responded.

"Hey, we've all lost someone," she responded. Bailey turned her head to the woman's.

"Who did you lose?"

"My boyfriend. His name was Terin."

* * *

Bailey reached the hospital. She walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, what room is Cody Martin in?"

"Uh-" The woman typed on her computer. "-Room 346. Level 2."

"Thank you." She walked to the elevator, pressed the button 2, and the doors closed. Bailey closed her eyes. Sighed. _Cody._


	7. Chapter 7

Canceled

7

_Take my hand, Cody._

Where am I? Cody thought as he opened his eyes, a bright figure standing in front of him.

_You're in Heaven, my son. _

Dad? Cody asked in his mind once again.

_I am Jesus Christ, and this is Heaven. Take my hand, smart and brave one. _

"What?" Cody shouted this time.

_You're dead, Cody. _

"No! No, no, no!"

_I am sorry, my child. But it was time for you to die. Lord Almighty has decided. He wants to be with you. Take my hand, and come with me, child. You will live with the Lord and me. Please take my hand. _

_Don't take it, _a voice whispered in the twin's head. It was a sweet, tempting voice. _Come with me instead. That is not Jesus. Heaven does not exist! You're dreaming! Come with me, and you will wake up to see your family by your side. That is, if you want that. _

A figure appeared behind him. Cody looked at the face of the figure. Bailey. Then the face transformed into Zack. Then his mom. Kurt. And they were all giggling. _Come with us, Cody. You know you want to. _

_Cody! _shouted Our Savior. _Come with me! Quickly! Grab my hand! _

Cody looked at Jesus Christ. And then to the unknown figure. _Take _my _hand instead, Cody. Don't listen to the fake. _

Cody grabbed the unknown figure's hand. _Cody! _shouted the fake Jesus. The figure of Fake Jesus disappeared, and Cody looked at the unknown figure. He was giggling.

_Let's go to Hell._

…

Bailey stepped into the hospital room. "Is he really dead?" she asked the doctor who escorted her to the room.

"Dead as anyone can be," the doctor replied. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bailey. I know you don't deserve this, even though I don't know you. No one deserves to lose a loved one."

"Thanks," Bailey said, feeling tears escaping from her eyes.

The doctor noticed this. "I'll get you a Kleenex."

"Uh, wait, Mr. Phillips."

The doctor stopped. "Yes?"

"Why is he in a hospital room if he's dead?" Bailey could barely make out the word _dead _in Cody's case.

"The investigators wanted to figure out what kinds of bullets were used to shoot this boy, and since the bullets were stuck in his spine, they wanted the surgeons to do… well, surgery. I'll be right back with a tissue." He left.

Bailey walked to the bed and sat down at the edge. She looked into Cody's eyes and saw no life. She grabbed his hand and whispered, "I love you, Cody." She then spotted something out of the corner of her eye. There something written on his forehead that was covered by his bangs. She moved his bangs out of the way and gasped at what was written.

_I'm in Hell, Bailey. _

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is incredibly short, but I'll be updating tomorrow, I promise. Pretty surprising chapter, huh? Huh? By the way, have you guys seen the promo for Breakup in Paris? **


	8. Chapter 8

Canceled

8

**Okay, first of all, I apologize that many of you have no clue what's real and what isn't. So I'll tell you. When he was hit by that train, it didn't actually happen. He was imagining. So everything that followed was real. Including the Jesus and Satan part where Cody made the wrong choice. Also, the part where Bailey found that thing on his forehead was real. You'll figure out in this chapter how he did that. So, sadly… Cody's dead. Let's see if he can get back.**

Cody openedhis eyes. He looked around. He was in a jail cell. Chains were attached to his wrists and his ankles. He couldn't move. He looked at the ground next to his left hand and spotted a marker. He had an idea. He tried to move his hand to grab it. He tried again, but his hand wouldn't move.

"You can try that a dozen times, but you're not gonna get the marker." Cody looked up and saw a person that looked like Bootstrap Bill off Pirates of the Caribbean. He was chained up just like Cody, but Cody didn't see him when he looked around the first time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really care." The man sighed and looked at the wall outside of the cell. "This is what you get when you don't believe in God. Spend eternity in a stupid jail. And also-"

A voice came on out of nowhere. "Persephone, if being with your mother is so important, then why don't you just go and see her this winter! Well, then it would be spring already, but who gives a crap about you! I never wanna see your face again!"

Another voice came on. "You're on the speaker, sir."

"Pfffft! I knew that! Everyone, out of your cells at once!" _Click. _

"How are we going to do that if we're chained up?" Cody asked the man.

"When The Man announces it, the chains are unlocked." As in response, the chains unlocked for the man but not for Cody. Everyone had gathered around the jail cell that Cody was in.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a man with a whip in his hand. "A new person has been added to our team?" He reached into his pocket and brought out a key. He walked into the room, unlocked Cody's chains, and said, "Stand up." Cody did as he was told. "Put your hands against that wall and spread your legs." Cody once again did as he was told. The man ripped his shirt off. He then proceeded to whip Cody as hard as he could. Cody closed his eyes and waited for the pain to be over.

…

"Who was that?" Cody said, looking down at his chains. His back was on fire and he couldn't move it.

"Satan," said the man. "What's your name?"

"Cody. You?"

"Zack." Zack noticed the look of surprise on Cody's face. "What?"

"It's just… I knew a man named Zack."

"And I knew a man named Cody." They both looked at each other.

"What's your last name?" they both asked at the same time.

"Martin," Cody said. "You?"

"Martin."

…

Bailey's phone rang as she ate in the hospital's cafeteria. It was Carrey. She answered. "Hello?"

"Did you hear about Zack?" Carrey asked.

"Did you hear about Cody?" Bailey asked.

"No. What happened?"

"They didn't tell you? He's dead. He was shot." The line went dead. Bailey looked at her phone, shrugged, and took another bite of pie. What happened to Zack?

…

"Let me see if I can grab it," Cody said.

"What are you gonna do with it, Cody?" asked his brother.

"I'm going to write 'I'm in Hell' on my forehead."

"And how's that going to help you in any way?"

"Maybe, just maybe, if I write that, it will show up on my dead body in the real world." But it was impossible. Wait. He had an idea. If he moved his feet toward the marker, maybe he could get to it closer! He was flexible, after all. If only Zack had joined him in Aerobics. He moved his feet as close as he could get to the marker, moved his hands…. Success! He opened the cap, tried to think what 'I'm in Hell' is in backwards, and wrote. "Here, Zack, write something on your forehead." He threw the marker over to his brother.

"Oh, you mean something like this? 'I'm in Hell Because My Brother was Shot and I Created Suicide'. Sound good?"

"You what?"

"Yeah, that's right, I created suicide. I couldn't live knowing that my little brother was dead. So I killed myself with a steak knife."

"Is that why you're in Hell?"

Zack nodded. "But why are you in Hell? I didn't expect to find you here."

Cody then proceeded to tell Zack what happened. Zack listened without a word escaping from his chapped lips.

When Cody was finished, all Zack had to say was, "Wow." Cody nodded in agreement.

"Fine, then. I'll write this." Zack wrote on his forehead. When he was finished, he put the cap on the marker and said, "What do you think?" Cody gasped at what was written. 'Kurt Martin whipped my brother'.

**Wow. That even surprised me! Of course, I knew that was coming, I planned it, but still! Wow! Did you guys like this chapter? Yes or No? As always, R&R!**


End file.
